


living their fantasy

by asarahworld



Series: zoms and poms [2]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Summary: Eliza/Lacey belongs to @fistitout





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eliza/Lacey belongs to @fistitout

“Hello, gorgeous!”

Addison couldn’t help blushing slightly as her boyfriend slid into the hard cafeteria chair beside her. “How was the physics test?” Zed and Eliza answered at the same time:

“If I wasn’t already undead, it would have killed me,” Zed moaned dramatically.

“Easiest thing I did all semester.” Eliza rolled her eyes. “Except maybe Lacey.”

Addison snorted, jabbing Zed in the stomach as Bucky and the Aceys entered the cafeteria. “Ow,” he grunted, before noticing where she was pointing. “Speak of an Acey,” he nodded towards the cheer squad.

“Wait, Zed, don’t wave her over. Zed, I’m serious, stop.” Eliza smacked her best friend’s arm down.

“Ow,” Zed repeated.

Thankfully, for Eliza, Lacey hadn’t noticed the corner table.

“Have you two gone on that date yet?” Eliza hurriedly changed the topic.

Addison looked from Eliza to Zed. “What date?” Bonzo grinned, saying something Addison didn’t quite catch. Zed muttered something under his breath, too low for the humans to hear.

“You mean you haven’t told her yet? And I’m late to lunch specifically to give you time so we could freak out together!” Bree’s voice came from behind Addison, and she whipped around.

“Are you guys up to something?”

Zed made a face, before turning his attention back to his girlfriend. “Addison,” he said. He paused, then easily jumped onto the table. “Addison!” This time, her name was announced to the cafeteria. The room fell silent, a hundred pairs of eyes locked onto the zombie. Zed’s expression flashed – eyes wide, like a deer caught in the headlights of a car, - before regaining his confidence. “Would you do me the honour of going out with me tonight?”

She nodded. “Yes,” she whispered.

Zed spun on the table. “She said Yes!”

There was little to no reaction from the rest of the student body, not that Zed or Addison cared.

“What kind of date are we talking about? The mash isn’t until next week.” That didn’t leave many options; most businesses, though no longer blatantly discriminatory, were still anti-zombie. Zed just shrugged. “How am I supposed to know what to wear? You’re talking to the girl who wore pastels to a mash.”

Zed smiled. “You’ve got Bree. And Eliza and Bonzo, if they want.” Bonzo grinned, giving Addison an enthusiastic thumbs up from down the table. Eliza smirked.

“Does everyone know what our date is, except me?” Addison said, half-jokingly.

Bree and Eliza walked Addison home after school. Eliza was only slightly hesitant about being in the human part of town and Addison had assured her that her father would be more than willing to drive her home. “He’s done it for Zed a few times. Look, Bree’s gotta go home too. We’ll drop you off in Zombietown first, okay?”

Eliza looked at them warily. “Look. As much as I hate to admit this, I trust you. Both of you. But I am not riding alone with the chief of zombie patrol.” The other girls nodded in agreement.

Once they were in Addison’s room and had gotten a start on their homework, Eliza and Bree began digging through the closet. Eliza automatically pushed past anything that was soft pink or baby blue. “Don’t you own any other colours?”

“There’s mints,” Bree said, unhelpfully. Eliza mimed puking.

“It’s all too… Seabrook. I’ve seen movies, not all humans wear the same three colours all the time.”

“Yeah, but that’s all they have in Seabrook. Unless you’re going to lend me your coveralls, E,” Addison laughed.

“No, but we can take your clothes back to Zombietown and dye them. Not too Seabrook, but not too zombie either.” Eliza pulled open the dresser. “Do you even own jeans?” Addison opened the bottom drawer. “Addison, everything in here is blue, green, or pink.”

“Pink jeans,” Addison countered.

Eliza rolled her eyes. “That makes such a huge difference,” she said sarcastically.

“If you really hate my wardrobe that much, I guess we’ll just have to go shopping.” Addison ran out, returning in a moment with a plastic card. “If we hurry, we’ll be able to get same day shipping.”

In the end, Addison’s impromptu shopping spree ended up with two pairs of black jeans, gray jeans, and a gray leather jacket (and a black one, Addison definitely noticed Eliza eyeing it).

The packages were guaranteed delivery within three hours. Bree had brought nail polish with her and began carefully painting Addison’s fingernails. Once the second coat had dried, she turned to Eliza, who begrudgingly held out her hand. It was a slow process.

The doorbell rang. “Eliza, stay. Your nails aren’t dry yet and I am not doing that again.” Bree was downstairs and back in a flash, staggering under the pile of boxes. “Oh my god, this is so exciting!”

“Yeah, it kinda is,” Eliza agreed. Addison nodded, going straight for the packages. She quickly found her outfit for the night and went into the en suite to change.

“Are you ready to be dazzled?” She called out.

The gray leather jacket over a mint sweater and black jeans looked stunning. Bree had braided Addison’s hair so that it went over her scalp like a headband. It was nearly seven o’clock when they allowed Addison downstairs, where Missy and Dale fawned over their daughter’s look. Addison could tell that they were faking, a little, but it felt nice that she was longer the one pretending.

The doorbell rang exactly on the hour. Eliza and Bree brought Addison back upstairs, while Dale opened the door and played the part of concerned father. Addison could hear Zed playing along and rolled her eyes at the theatrics of it. Missy came up to escort Addison to her date, with the girls winking conspiratorially behind her back.

“Hey gorgeous.” Zed winked. Addison almost replied, ‘don’t you mean delicious’, before remembering that her parents were right behind her.

“Hey.” Zed looked pretty good himself, wearing the light pink suit jacket over a green tee shirt with dark pants.

“Home by nine, Mister Necrodopolous,” Dale warned them before they left. Addison rolled her eyes, but Zed nodded.

“Yes, sir.”

“So where are you taking me?” Addison was practically vibrating beside him.

“It’s called a surprise, Addy.”

The young couple walked the empty streets of Seabroook, hands clasped tightly together. Zed led his date to the Light Garden, empty but still brightly illuminated.

“We haven’t had much time alone lately, I thought it might be nice to do a picnic,” he whispered. “We’ve got pizza, some brown pops, and brains in a can. Actually, I’m joking about that last part. It’s just pizza. Cold pizza by now.”

“I love cold pizza,” Addison giggled.

“So do I.” With that, Zed stole the pizza slice that she had just sunk her teeth into and finished it off.

“Do that again, zombie. The only thing more deadly than my high kick-”

“-is your low kick,” Zed finished, laughing.

“No one gets between me and pizza. Not even my, my boyfriend.” Addison grinned as she tripped over the word. Her boyfriend. Her boyfriend, Zed. Zed, her boyfriend, who knew her parents, who loved her, who took her out on nice dates and to zombie mashes. “This is perfect. Thank you.”

“You deserved to go on a real date, Addy. Movies and long walks in the park… I hope you know that I want that for us.”

Zed was looking into her eyes, the last of the pizza suddenly forgotten. Addison smiled, breathless, twisting a napkin around her drying fingers. He was leaning towards her, lacing his fingers through hers as the napkin fell to the ground. Zed felt her smile when they finally kissed; Addison turned her head away slightly, but his lips didn’t leave her skin, instead they moved with her and trailed up her cheek. Addison inhaled deeply, the scent and taste of Zed filling her senses.

“I love you, Addison,” Zed said softly.

“Zed,” Addison’s smile shone brightly, “I love you, too.”

She kissed him again, or he kissed her first. It didn’t matter. Just a girl and a zombie, living their fantasy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just an edit I made to go along with the story


End file.
